Before Joy
by WannaBee Is Not A Bee
Summary: Deja Harris is an almost normal 18 year old. When she finds a Death Note, all of her little bit of normal vanished. What else is to say about her? Oh yeah, she is best friends with Misa Amane and neighbors with Light Yagami. No parings...yet? T 4 swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Ma first fanfic that I am putting on this! Yaaayyy :3! **

_Chapter 1; What Is With This Notebook?_

**1st Person POV:**

X X 

I found this notebook...it was just lying there on the ground. It looked so interesting...so I took it, no harm done right? No one wants it if it is just lying on the ground right...RIGHT?

It was a black notebook that had "_**DEATH NOTE**_" written on it in a weird way. It intrigued me so much. It was as if it was calling to me when I saw it. So I took it and ran away.

I got tired and stopped at the park and it was crowded with parents, children, and teens, "Let's take a look inside...dammit this is bugging me so much!" I say aloud getting a few stares, but I don't give a shit right now! It really is bugging me a lot!

Inside on the back of the cover page I find the same weird writing. It read...

"_**DEATH NOTE How to use it**_

_**1**_

_**-The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**-If the cause of death is written**__**within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. **_

_**-If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**-After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**_"

There are a lot more rules, but if I say them all we would be here for a long time. This is so weird but so cool at the same time. I wonder if it really works...hmmm... who's ass should I "kill" first? You know...my dad is probably abusing one of my sisters or Al right now _(A/N it is a sad thing but you know what she's gonna do...wink wink.._). I write my abusive father's name in the book in my ever so neat hand writing, "_Chris Harris_". Since it would be suspicious for a man with a healthy heart to die of a heart attack, I put _"chasing my brother with a hard metal bat and while swinging it backwards, accidentally hits his neck_ _too hard breaking it and then later_ _dies in the hospital_". I hope my father really does die because if he found out I came home empty handed I would be the one dead in the hospital. I started running home to see if it worked. I screamed '_RUN BITCH RUUUNNNN!' _in my head for _"motivation"._

X X 

I came in sight of my house; I was kinda surprised to see an ambulance in the driveway. My mom was crying but not of sadness, my dad abused her too. Al, my little brother, is sitting on the door step shaking slightly, and my twin sisters are talking to paramedics about how this happened. I feel sorry about using Al in my plan so I walk up to him smiling slightly.

"I'm so sorry Alphonse…" I say sitting next to him on the step, my smile turning into a small frown.

"Why? You don't have anything to be sorry about. Don't call me Alphonse!" Al looked scared but happy at the same time, for dad being wounded badly.

"Yeah I do have something to be sorry about...it was my fault that dad came at you with the bat..."

"H-how do y-you know about th-that?" Al was scared, I could tell.

"I did this, I found a notebook…I-I didn't know if it would really work…" I said this and took out the "Death Note" looking a bit paler than normal. "…So I tried it on someone the world would hate if anyone knew what he does…so I wrote dad's name in it." I showed Al dad's name in the book.

Just then mom came up kind of happy. "Oh! Deja vous êtes chez vous. Avez-Alphonse vous dire ce qui s'est passé? (1)" my mom and my name are French.

"Mom…? I know what you said but you are speaking in French again…" I was cheering up a bit more but still felt guilty for "killing" dad, well he did deserve it…

"Désolé (2)..." mom said a bit sad.

"Ce n'est pas grave (3)." I gave one of my signature idol smiles. Yes, I am an idol though with my glasses and my hair different, I don't look like an internet idol.

See, I was wearing something that an idol would—light blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, a tannish leather jacket, a colorful scarf, and Legion Boots that are the same color as the jacket. My waist-length black hair was teased and I was wearing Buddy Wayfarer G&G Nerd Glasses, no prescription because I have perfect vision. If I took of the big glasses, put on some make-up, and fixed my hair, I would look like my idol self.

As I was thinking of being an idol, and then my neighbor, Detective Soichiro Yagami, came over. Being a detective, he wanted to know what happened.

"May I know what happened here?" Mr. Yagami said.

"Oui, je peux vous dire (4)!" I said cheerily. "Oh! I forgot to stop speaking in French! Sorry! But, yes you can talk to me." I talk a bit calmer now.

"Yes, yes…I see, so he broke his neck playing baseball with your brother?"

"Yes, a tragic accident." I said somberly (_A/N: did I mention she can act?). _

"Well nothing is wrong about his death. I guess I will be on my way now."

"Au revoir (5)! Err…I mean goodbye!" I say with another one of my idol smiles.

X X

**3****rd**** Person POV; Yagami Household:**

"Soichiro, is there anything new on the "Kira" case?" Sachiko Yagami said curiously to her husband as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Yeah dad! Anything new?" Sayu said to her father more excitedly than questioningly almost jumping out of her chair at the table.

"No….but one of the neighbors died…" he said grievously.

Light started listening at what his father said.

"So sad…can I ask how?" Light said not caring that he died.

"He broke his neck playing baseball."

"What a terrible way to go." Sachiko said.

Trying to change the subject, Soichiro said, "They are a French/Greek family and have a daughter around your age, Light. They also have a son and twin sisters around your age Sayu."

"Oh? What is her name?" Light asked curiously.

"Deja…she is 18. She has said that her name 'Deja Harris' means 'before joy' it is weird, but she is an internet idol and can sing too."

"Okay. Can I be excused from the table? I am done eating."

"Yes, you can go now." Light's mother excused him from the table.

X X 

Light sat down at his computer desk and typed "_**Deja Harris**_" into the search engine. A few links for some websites popped up. The first one he saw was "_**Before Joy; the Official Deja Harris Website**_" and clicked on it. When the site showed up, pictures of a pretty, no, beautiful girl came on the screen. He was scrolling looking at pictures upon pictures. Then, a picture of Deja and Misa hugging, pictures of them smiling together, and pictures of them doing karaoke together. The album was titled "_**Besties**_". at the bottom of the page was something titled "_**About Me**_".

It said; "_**Hiiii! I am Deja Harris, a famous internet idol and an unknown singer! Yes I can sing! I know surprising, right? My bestie, Misa, gives me singing lessons, and I'm really good at singing (welllll….at least Misa says I'm good!). I have hand-shaking sessions with autographs every 15**__**th **__**of every month. On the 16**__**th **__**and the 20**__**th **__**of every month I do concerts though I don't write the music, I just simply do covers. I loveee the song "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. Ma fav color is blue, no matter what shade, blue is AWEFUMM! I love hats, especially fedoras! I like to wear suits with awesome ties! I only wear skirts if I have to…which means I. HATE. SKIRTS! I have a HUGE weakness for cute things…and stuffed animals. I like to drink chocolate milk and eat lots of sweet thins. I am a little bit of a "Kira" supporter.**_"

"_Ohh…who is this? A girl you have taken a liking to?" _acreepy voice belonging to the shinigami Ryuk.

"No. She is my neighbor, Deja; her father had an unusual death. It seems that she is best friends with Misa. And a Kira supporter"

"_Hmm…could it be that she has a death note too?" _

"It seems impossible for her to have one."

"_I am curious…..I will see if she has one."_ As Ryuk said this he sprouted his wings and flew out the window.

**Weeeeee! Did you like it bitches! I hope ya did! Review and I will post another chappy! :3**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1)**_** Oh! Deja you are home. Did Alphonse tell you what happened?**_

**2) **_**Sorry.**_

**3)**_** It does not matter.**_

**4) **_**Yes, I can tell you!**_

**5) **_**Goodbye!**_

**Get reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Go to Deja's House!

**I'm late (REALLY late) but I got the second chappy done! Yaaayyyy! What will Ryuk see?**

**Me: He will see….**

**Deja: No! Do not reveal the secrets of the chapter!**

**Me: So harsh…**

**Deja: WHAT?**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Chapter 2: Lets Go to Deja's House!**

As Ryuk flew to what looked like Deja's window, he tried to open it. There was one problem, it was locked. But when Ryuk turned to fly away, he heard an ice cream truck and the window flew open.

"It's the ice cream-man! The ice cream-maaannnn!" a teenager screamed "Maaam where is ma mooonnneeeyyy? I want ice creeaaaammm!" Ryuk turned around and saw the girl that was on Light's computer.

"Calm down, I found your wallet on the coffee table." A young teen boy came into view and gave her a bright blue wallet.

"Yaayyy! For that I will buy you some ice cream too….what do you want?"

"A cream pop is fine."

"'Kaayyyy! I'll get you one!" Deja said as she jumped out of the third-story window and landed perfectly.

Deja walked into her room with a half-eaten sugar covered Tweetie-Bird ice cream in her hand. She walked up to her desk, sat down, and pulled out a note book. The window was wide open so Ryuk flew in. The room had bright yellow walls with all kinds of posters and pictures on it. She had a bunk-bed thing that didn't have the bottom bunk, it was huge. There was a black desk with a navy blue chair and a light blue MacBook Air laptop on the chair was Deja. He made his wings disappear and stepped up to Deja, her glasses off and a plum colored fedora on. In her hands was a black note book. On it, it read, in the weird shinigami writing, was "_**Death Note**_". Ryuk was surprised to see that another human had obtained a Death Note.

Just then Deja perked up a bit. She looked like she was thinking. She stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later she came in with 4 big golden delicious apples. She set 3 of the apples on the laptop's closed top. Deja threw the apple in the air and caught it, and then she took out a big black pocket knife. The knife had a hot pink rind-stoned apple on it.

Deja walked up to the open window and yelled, "SHIINNIIIGAAAMMII!~ COOMMEE IIINN!~ I GOT AN AAPLLEE!~" a black and white pitbull lumbered in. Deja walked up to the dog supposedly named Shinigami, opened the pocket knife up and cut one of the apples in half. She set one piece of the apple on the desk and threw the other to Shinigami. Ryuk drooled at the half-apple. He dared to eat the piece. "Good boy, Shinigami!" Deja went to take the other half to give to Shinigami but, "Where did the other half go?" Deja was confused, "Hmmmm…..it was just here…..oh well…" Deja took the other 2 apples, cut them in half, and set the halves on the ground.

Deja sat in her navy blue chair and started playing "Duck Life". This time she named her duck chick "Jethrow". The duck was white and had a black top hat on. She heard a whining noise coming from Shinigami. That was the same whine she heard from him when she found him, a two days before she found the Death Note. She could remember that day really clearly, as if it was only a few seconds ago.

**1****st**** Person POV; **_Deja's__Flashback:_

_I came around the corner, thinking of what I would do to avoid dad _**[A/N: remember this is two days **_**before **_**she found the Death Note…] **_so he wouldn't beat me. 'Maybe….just maybe, that I would not come home for a few days….or weeks…'. _

_I heard a small whining noise and then, "WOOF! WOOF!" a black and white pitbull came running towards me. He was a beautiful dog and a bit small._

"_Awwww…you are adorable! Do you have a tag?" I searched the dog for any type of identification. I also walked around knocking on nearby houses' doors and asked about the dog. Nobody knew about the dog. _

_I walked to a tree and laid down. I was tired. Then I heard a sniffing noise. HAHA! He found an apple in my satchel I set down. It was cute how he nibbled at it. After a little cat(dog)-nap, I called Misa. I told her all about the dog. Then she reminded me of our promise; if I found a pet, she would get to name it, and if she got a pet, I could name it. _

"_Weeelll…what will you name the adorableness?" I asked._

"_Hmmm…this is hard…what will I name it? OH! I know! It shall be named Shinigami!"_

"_What kind of name is Shinigami? Aren't they gods of death or sumfin?"_

"_Yeah..they are.."_

"_Well, I've gotta go, dad'll kill me…literally."_

"_Kay I don't want you to be dead! Bye!"_

_I walked home with the dog on my heels. Dad wasn't home, that meant he was either drunk or that he was in jail. The second reason that dad wasn't home probably wasn't true, so he is probably drunk off his ass right now. I had some time to do something. I built a grand doghouse with Al, it was big, had black walls, the roof was white, and his name was painted neatly above the entrance in a bright blue. There was a pillow on the inside, it was the same blue as the name was painted with. _

"_RUFF!RUFF!" I could tell that Shinigami liked it. _

Deja didn't know why Shinigami whined but it made her think of the time she found him.

"Why didja whine?"

"AWOO…AUUU!" Shinigami whined because Ryuk had taken some of Shinigami's apples and that Shinigami could see Ryuk.

Ryuk had done enough. He sprouted his wings and took off.

'_Maybe I should show her my shinigami form….?' _Shinigami thought.

Deja turned around just in time to see Shinigami turn into his true form.

"!" the scream was so loud that everyone in the Yagami household could hear it.

**I know I am very, very, VERY late. I hate myself for getting chapter 2 in soooo late! Oh in the next chapter I will have how Misa met Deja and…Light and Deja meeting!**

**If you are wondering what Shinigami (real name: Grimm) looks like, he kinda looks like:**

**.net/fs70/i/2010/136/1/9/Shenin_The_Shinigami_by_ **

**He would also have long, sharp retractable claws…..**

**P.S. Light's hair is sooo perfect!**


End file.
